The present invention relates to a card socket which contains a card ejection mechanism. The card socket is also referred to as a card connector.
A small-sized device, such as a cellular phone and a digital camera, comprises a card socket for removably holding a small-sized memory card, which is smaller than a PC card.
For example, a card socket of this type is disclosed in JP-A2001-351735, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirely. The card socket comprises a card ejection mechanism and an operation member. The card ejection mechanism is activated when the operation member is moved along a thickness direction of the card socket. To block undesirable movement of the card ejection mechanism, the card socket further comprises a specific structure, which is disclosed in JP-A 2001-351735, for example, paragraph 0046. However, there is a problem of lack of the operationality.